Only Bestfriends
by iamYNZ
Summary: It's about Gabi and Troy's counfusion if they have feelings for each other but they keep on telling themselves that their only bestfirends and nothing more. The explanation gets weirder and wider, as they uncover the truth beyond their friendship.
1. Chapter 1: One of the Boys

Only BestFiends Chapter 1: One of the Boys

_**Only BestFiends Chapter 1: One of the Boys**_

Gabriella Montez, daughter of Enrico Montez and Selena Montez, is…let's just say she's not the type of girl you want to mess with…first of all she doesn't play dolls, she plays video games, and mostly she spends her time out of the house playing all sorts of manly sports with her friends.., Troy, Jason, Chad, and Zeke…So, basically she's a **tomboy**…She doesn't scream or cry if you tease her, she'll punch you like she's been boxing her entire life…anyway, sometimes she ditches school with her friends…she's actually in 4th grade…

It's a wonderful day inside the Montez' House…Gabi, who went down from her room, smelled perfectly refreshing…as she walked towards the door quietly, she see's 5 bucks on the kitchen table…she slowly grabs it and makes a run for it…but then, when she opened the door, she bumped into his Dad…

"Gabi.." Enrico said suprisingly.

"Darn!" She said looking down.

"What's that on your hand?" he asked, slowly opening her hand. "5 bucks?"

"I took it from the kitchen table.."

"didn't I gave you your allowance last night?"

"well…I was gonna save this for our arcade gaming later…"

"with Troy, right?"

"you forgot Chad, Jason—"

"and Zeke…" he said interrupting her.

"yeah…them…" she said noding.

"Gabi…"

Before Enrico could finish or even start his sentence, Troy and the others arrived.

"GABI!!COM'ON!!" Troy shouted from outside riding his bike.

"Oops! Their here…see yah, Dad! Bye Mom!" she said running off outside.

As Gabi got out, she grabbed her bike and zoomed away with Troy and the others. After school, Gabi and her gang hurriedly went to Ben's Arcade Shop.

"I beat you!" Gabi said as she jumped high.

"Highest score of this week, Aye…" Troy said with a playful tone.

"Are you trying to apply that next week your name is gonna be on top?"

"there could be chances, Gabi…there could be chances…"

"Dude…No one has ever beaten Gabi's high scores…" Jason said, interrupting their conversation.

"I know…" Troy said, smiling.

"Oh…you're on to something…" Chad said as he feels suspicious about Troy.

"watch out Gabi! Troy's planning something big…" Zeke said as he pats Gabi's shoulder.

"You know Troy…when he gets challenged, he never faces back until he's done…" Chad said as he widens his eyes.

"Oh your on, Bolton boy!" Gabi said as she glares at Troy.

"Let's do it now!" Troy said exclaming.

Troy and Gabi played for two hours, they were the only one's left in the Arcade Shop when they've finished.

"hahaha! VICTORY IS MINE!" Gabi said as she raised her hands up high.

"Oh man! You're just so hard to beat!" Troy said as he sat on the floor.

"I better go home…I'll be grounded if I show up late…" she said as she glanced through the window.

"Me, too…" he said as he stood up.

Gabi and Troy went outside and cycled their way back to their own houses. Gabi tip-toed her way to her room, but Selena saw her going up.

"Gabi?" Selena said as she walked toward Gabi.

"Hi, Mom…" Gabi said as she turned around.

"Where were you? Where did you go?"

"I was just a Mr.Ben's Arcade Shop... didn't Dad tell you?"

"No… I bet your Dad forgot…"

"Speaking of your Dad, where is he? We have a great news to tell you?"

"What's the news, Mom?" she said excitedly as she jumped up and down.

"Let's wait for your Dad, okay?"

"Okay…"

They both went down…as they head to the kitchen, they saw Enrico coming up to them…Gabi run and embraced him…

"Dad! What's the great big news?"

**What is the GREAT BIG news Enrico and Selena are gonna tell?**


	2. Chapter 2: Departure

Chapter 2: Departure

_**Chapter 2: Departure**_

Enrico didn't reply to Gabi's question, he sat on the couch and took a deep breath.

"Dad? What's the news?" Gabi said as she sat beside her Dad.

"We're going to…CALIFORNIA!" Enrico said as he tosed Gabi in the air.

"You'll be enrolling there…Isn't it great? You'll meet new friends…" Selena said as she sat beside Gabi and patted her shoulder.

"but Mom…Dad…What about my friends here? What about Troy, Chad, Ja—" Gabi said as she stood up.

"Don't worry we'll be back…" Enrico said interrupting Gabi.

"But whe—"

"As soon as my work in California is finished…" He said as he raised his eyebrows.

"O-okay…"

"Now com'on…I cooked your favorite…" Selena said as she stood up.

"Yehey!" Gabi said as she hides her sadness from them.

The next day at school…

"Hey Gabi! Wait up!" Troy shouted as he ran towards Gabi.

"Troy? I mean… Heya, man! How's it goin'?" Gabi said as they did their usual shake hand style.

"Been cool… And… You?"

"umm…"

"You know, you're acting weird today…" He said interrupting Gabi.

"No! no, no… I'm fine…"

"So, uhh… We'll see you next week Tuesday? At the top of Jason's backyard pond?" he said as he raised his eyebrows.

"well…I ha—"

"TROY! COM'ON!" Troy's teammate shouted from afar.

"See yah then…!" Troy said as he ran off with his teammate.

"Dude wa—" she said, but as seeing he ran off...she sighed… "I'm leavin' man…" she said as she walked away.

The day passed…Gabi went home and sighed as she walked in their house.

"What's wrong, honey?" Selena said as she noticed Gabi's sad face.

"I didn't get to tell Troy… or to even to Chad, Ze—" Gabi said as she sighed at sat on a chair.

"Don't worry, sweetie…There's still plenty of time to do that…" Selena said interrupting Gabi.

"but…I can't bear to tell him when he approaches me all happy…Urrgghh…"

"You can do it… You're Gabi, Gabriella Montez… The Gabi I know doesn't quit a challenge…"

"but Mom… This is not a challenge… This is a… I don't know…"

"Just… have a great time spending your week with your friends…" Selena said as she kissed Gabi's forehead.

"Sure… I can do that…"

After a few days of Gabi's happy time with her friends, the day she hated came. Enrico, Selena, and Gabi were outside setting up their car.

With Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke at Jason's backyard…

"I bet she's not comin'…" Chad said.

"She's coming… I know she's coming…" Troy said as he looks around for Gabi.

"Dude, She might be busy…" Zeke said as he walked up to Troy.

"Let's go to her place so we are sure if she is comin'…" Jason said.

"Okay…" Troy, Chad, and Zeke said.

They walked to Gabi's place, and saw them packing up. Troy quickly ran up to Gabi.

"Hey… uhh… Gabi? Where are you goin'?" Troy said as he pointed their big luggage.

"Troy… Guys… We're goin' to California… but I don't know when we're comin' back…" Gabi said as she looked down.

"What? But y—" Troy said as he was very surprised of what Gabi said.

"Don't worry… You guyz will always be my bestbudz..." Gabi said sa she raised her head from looking down and she smiles.

"Be sure of that…" Troy handed out a hand shake.

Gabi, Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke gathered around, they put their hands on the center…

"W…….. wildcats!" They shouted as they tosed their hands in the air.

"I'll see yah, guyz!" Gabi said as she waved good-bye and entered their car.

"BYE GABI! BYE! TAKE CARE!" they shouted as Gabi's car faded away.

After a long long year of distance from her Home, They came back… After 3 weeks before school, Gabi already had some friends…

"Gabi! Com'on!" Selena shouted as she opens their house door.

"Coming!"

Gabi entered the house and ran upstairs and took her bag and she quickly dashed down.

"Gabi! Hurry up and I still need to drive you to your new school…" Selena said as she walked up to Gabi.

"You mean old school…"

"No, no… East High is new and emproved…"

Gabi giggles and goes out. Selena drives her to East High.

"Here's my stop, Mom…" Gabi said as she walked out of the car.

"Have a great time…"

**What will happen on Gabi's first day of school? Will she spot Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke there?**


	3. Chapter 3: Flirting with You

Chapter 3: I'm falling for you

_**Chapter 3: Flirting with You**_

Gabi entered the school doors fabuluosly. Troy saw her and never thought of Gabi being the girl he saw.

"She is so HOT!! She's on FIRE!!" Troy said as he checked her out from afar.

"then I might say that, your BURNING!!" Chad said as he giggled.

"You got that right…"

"Wait… I think we should look closely…" Jason said as he tries to look beyond Gabi.

"Isn't that!..." Zeke said and whispers closely to them. "Gabi?!"

"Are you sure?" Chad said suprisingly.

"Yeah, man…" Zeke said as he widens his eyes.

"then this would be easy…" Troy said as he patted Chad's shoulder and heading to Gabi and her friends; Sharpay, Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi.

Troy walked up to them…

"Hey, Gabi…" Troy said as he wrapped his arm around Gabi.

When Troy walked up to them, the gurlz (except Gabi) squelled when Troy suddenly wrapped his arm around Gabi…

"uhh… You look very familiar…" Gabi replied with a weird look.

"don't you remember me? You said that I'll… I mean we'll… still alwayz be your bestfriends till the end…"

"OMG TROY!! AS IN **TROY BOLTON**?!" Gabi said with a very big smile and a suprising look.

"Yup… that's me… "

"OMG! You look… I'll be honest… You look very handsome…" Gabi said as she flips his collar.

"Didn't know? I'm the school's Heart Throb!" Troy said as he spread his arms.

"Yeah, right…"

"Anyway, I'm single… You free tonight?" Troy said as he leaned closer to Gabi.

"I'm fine, too, Troy…" Gabi said as she looked away from Troy and started walking.

"Wait! What if… uhh… they come along?" Troy said as she grabbed her hand and pointed out his and her friends.

"hmmn… Sure!"

"I'll pick you up at 7…"

"Troy… It's not a date…"

"Please…Let me pick you up…" Troy begged Gabi.

"Will saying 'Yes' make you stop?"

"Yes…"

"then…Yes, you can pick me up"

"YES! See yah tonight! I'll be there at exactly 7" Troy shouted as ran towards his friends.

Gabi and her friends continued to walk as they talk about Troy.

"How does he know you?" Sharpay asked.

"We're close friends since kindergarten up to 4th grade…" Gabi said.

"Why did your friendship stop?" Taylor asked like she was a Journalist investigating a story.

"umm… I had to leave the country…" Gabi replied looking down.

"If I were you…"

While with Troy and his friends.

"What did I tell you?" Troy bluffed.

"Yeah, yeah… We know…" Chad said.

"Let's get goin' before we get dished…" Zeke said.

After school, Troy hurriedly ran back to his dorm to prepared for their night-out. Exactly 7 o' clock, Troy was already at the doorstep of Gabi's dorm. Troy knocked at the door. Gabi heard the knock and opened the door.

"You're on time… keep track of the time, and you'll be turning me on…" Gabi starts to flirt with Troy.

"I'll keep you on and I will never turn you off…" Troy replied and leaned closely to Gabi's face, like he was gonna kiss her.

"Do that and my heart is yours…" Gabi replied as she walked and turned back to Troy to say it and bounced off.

"Rrrrrrr… Hot…" Troy said it silently as Gabi walked away and as he checked out her jaw-dropping body from the back.

Troy escorted Gabi to his car, Chad and the others were following them as they drove to a disco club near the beach. They partied all night long. Troy, who already drank three bottles of beer, was looking at Gabi dancing at the dance floor. He drank his 4th bottle of beer and went outside for some peace and quiet, he sat down on a bench and sighed. Suddenly a person opened the door and smiled at him.

**Does Gabi like Troy? Will their flirting lead to something more? Whose the person that opened the door and smiled at Troy?**


	4. Chapter 4: I've fallen for You

Chapter 4: I've fallen for You

_**Chapter 4: I've fallen for You**_

"Hey…" Gabi smiled and sat down beside Troy.

"Gabi…" Troy was surprised to see Gabi beside him.

"Peaceful, isn't it?" she looked at Troy, to see he was already standing and handing out his hand.

"Come with me…" Troy grinned.

"Where?"

"Somewhere near the shore…"

"Okay…"

Gabi took Troy's hand and they strolled at the beach shore, they took off their shoes and flip-flops, then Troy started chasing Gabi. Moments later, they just sat on a big rock.

"Troy… May I ask you something?" Gabi said as she looked at Troy.

"Sure…" He replied looking deeply into her eyes then he broke the connection.

"What's your biggest secret?"

_Troy's POV_

_I can't tell Gabi that I've fallen for her. If I told her, we'll be keeping distance. I'll just…_

_End of Troy's POV_

"My biggest secret lies within my Heart…" Troy leans in closer to Gabi.

Their lips touched and they kissed for a while, then Gabi stopped.

"I-I-I'm sorry…" Troy looks down.

"It's not your fault... Let's just forget about what happened and head back to the club…"

"Okay… I bet their looking for us…"

Troy and Gabi walked back to the club bear-footed. They saw their friends drunk and asleep. They started to wake them up.

"Dude, wake up…" Troy said as he shaked Jason awake.

"You missed all the fun, man…" Jason said as he shaked his head.

Troy didn't respond, he just helped Jason and the others to get up. They went back to their school dorm quietly.

The next day Sharpay, Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi gathered up with Gabi at her locker, they were talking about last night.

"I really had the greatest day last night!" Sharpay said as she jumped.

"me, too!" Taylor said as see gripped on Gabi's hand.

"And Troy… He was so HOT!" Kelsi squelled.

"umm… speaking of Troy…" Martha said as she point to Troy whose walking towards them.

Gabi's friends squelled as Troy was about to wrap his arm around Gabi.

"Hey, Gabi…" Troy smiled as he looked at Gabi.

"Hi… Troy…" Gabi smiled.

"So… What do you say if we do it again sometime?"

"uhh… sure, if I'm free…"

"well… How'bout tonight?"

"I'm busy… Maybe Saturday…"

"Okay… pick you up at 5…" Troy said as he kissed Gabi's cheek and walked away.

Gabi's friends squelled very loud.

"OMG Gabi!!" Sharpay squelled.

"Troy Bolton… As in 'THE' Troy Bolton kissed on the cheek!" Taylor squelled.

"Big deal? I bet he's kissed plenty of girls over the year." Gabi gushed.

"Nuh uh… Do you know what he said on our 6th grade graduation?" Kelsi quickly replied.

"No… not at all…"

"He said he's gonna wait for the right girl for him… And I think that's you!" Martha squelled.

"Guys… I mean, Girls… We're only friends… Nothing more…"

"I think that's what you think of it…" Taylor said.

Gabi sighed and started to walk.

"Gabi! Wait!" They shouted.

With Troy and his gang.

"Dude, Did I just see you do that?" Chad suprisingly said.

"Yup…" Troy shrugged.

"Are you really fallin' for her?" Jason said.

**Is Troy and Gabi's kiss last night going somewhere? Is Troy really falling for Gabi?**


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion

Chapter 5: Confusion

_**Chapter 5: Confusion**_

Troy didn't reply, he just sighed and walked away.

"Troy!" They ran fast toward Troy.

"You didn't answer what I asked…" Jason said suspiciously.

"I'll see you guys later…" Troy sighed.

Troy entered his first Wednesday subject for the morning, Music class. He sat down beside Ryan Petersen, his music class partner.

Ryan Petersen was a gold medalist of their school's Music Competition. He is even a one man-band. Gabi was fasinated by his intelligence in Music.

After school hours, Troy headed to his dorm. When he opened the door, he saw his friends gathered around.

_Troy's POV_

_Uh-Oh… I'm cornered… I know where this is going... Be prepared for their questions Troy… Be prepared…_

_End of Troy's POV_

Troy entered the room quietly and sat down on a chair. Then Chad began. They turned off the lights and turned on their lamp shade, as if they were detectives. Troy was surprised.

"Troy… Are you really fallin' for Gabi?" Chad said as he pointed out a beam of light to him.

"This is ridiculous, man… Let's ask him normally…" Jason said as he turned the lights on and turned off the lamp shade.

"O-okay…"

"So… Are you really fallin' for her?" Jason asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"You know guys… I still have more important things to do… I'll see yah around…" Troy said as he picked up his bag.

Troy walked away and left. With Gabi at her dorm.

_Gabi's POV_

_Ryan is so smart… I wish I could get to know him better… Anyway, What's up with Troy lately? Kissing me at the hallway… Who does he think he is? My Boyfriend? Well… His actually my boyfriend… I mean, because he's a boy and he's my friend… right? But our friendship won't go any farther… Will it?... Why am I thinking about this? I should be studying... Having this things is hard… I wish the old confident 'Gabi ' was still inside me…_

_End of Gabi's POV_

Gabi continued to study. With Troy, at the beach where he kissed Gabi… He decided to study there but he can't concentrate.

_Troy's POV_

_Gabi… What am I thinking? Gabi's my bestfriend… And the kiss… Why did I do that? And another kiss at the hallway this morning… What am I actually doing? I've never felt like this for her before… Why do I feel nervous when we're alone? And if people are around us, I'm very confident… Is the 'Gabi ' I played with and been my bestbud for 8 years still there? How am I gonna tell Chad, Jason, and Zeke that I've already fallen for her…_

_End of Troy's POV_

Troy looked at his side, trying to remember what happened last night.

"Gabi…" Troy whispered as he sighed.

"Someone called?" Gabi came out seeing Troy sitting on the rock.

"Uhh… Hey, Gabi…" Troy looks at her.

"You know, sometimes your just the same 'Troy' I knew but then suddenly you get weird…" Gabi sat beside him.

"really?" Troy said as he giggled.

"Yeah… Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Just…" raises up the books he's holding. "…studying and getting some peace and quiet…" smiles then looks at Gabi.

"Anyway, I don't want to mess your peace and quiet, so… I'll just—"

"No, no… It's okay… " interrupting Gabi.

"You sure?"

"Yeah…"

The wind shifted towards them. Gabi stood up and started to walk towards the shore. Troy followed her.

"Do you still love the sea and everything part of the water?" Troy asked.

"Yeah… It never changed…" Gabi smiled. "Why?"

"Because…"

**Why are Troy and Gabi confused for what they feel? Why does Gabi admire Ryan? Why did Troy ask Gabi if she still loves the water? What is he gonna do?**


	6. Chapter 6: I'm not fine

Chapter 6: I'm (not) fine…

_**Chapter 6: I'm (not) fine…**_

Troy suddenly carried Gabi bridal style and threw her in the water.

"Troy!!" She stood up and laughed. "You're gonna pay for this!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Seriously, Yes!"

Gabi started to gather some water into her hand and poured it on Troy.

"Hey!"

Then Gabi pulled him in, too. They both fell in the water once more. They crawled back as they were both laughing, sitting down on the dry and sandy shore.

"Wasn't that fun?" Troy took off his shirt.

Gabi saw his hunk-a-licious body.

"You know, Troy… I'll be honest with you… You are hunk-a-licious…" Gabi said as she grinned and widen her eyes.

"I'll be honest with you, too… You body is jaw-dropping…" Troy grinned as he looked at her.

"What?! You're the one who has a jaw-dropping body!" she said as she playfully hits him.

"Com'on… We're just the same… But really, Your body is slimmer than a coke bottle!"

"Yeah right, Troy…" Gabi stood up and started to walk away.

Troy just let her walked a meter away from her, then he quickly ran towards her and carried her.

"Troy!" Gabi shouted as Troy carried her to his car.

They got to Troy's car, then he put Gabi down on her feet. The wind shifted to them once more.

"Brrr…" Gabi shivered as she wrapped herself with her arms.

Troy opened his trunk and grabbed out a jacket and handed it to Gabi.

"Wear it…" Troy said.

"But what about you?" Gabi asked.

"I'll be fine…" He said as he helped her put it in.

"Thanks…"

Troy and Gabi drove off. The Next day, Gabi noticed Troy wasn't present. So at Lunch she decided to check his dorm if he's there. When she opened the door, she saw Troy covering his entire body with a blanket and he was sweating, as if he just finished jogging. Gabi quickly ran towards Troy.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're sick…" Gabi said as she sat down at the side of his bed.

"Because I'm f—" Troy suddenly sneezed. "aaachhooo!!"

"not fine…" she said as she took a small towel and washed it, then she wiped Troy's red burning face.

"I don't need this… I'm Troy the—" Troy sneezed again. "aaachhooo!!"

"the one who has the sneezes and coughs…" she said as she wiped his neck.

"You know, If we're in the court right now… You're gonna get a time out from me…"

"Yeah… And whose gonna take care of you?"

"uhh… You've got a point there…" he giggled. "A kiss would make me feel better… A kiss on the lips…"

"Yeah right, Troy…" she said as she put the small towel on his forehead.

"Oh, com'on… We both know that I'm a good kisser, aren't I?"

"Even though you're already sick, you can still come up with tons of jokes…" she said as she put the thermometer in his mouth.

"Hey… I'm a really good kisser… I'm not lying…" he spoke with a thermometer in his mouth.

"Stop talking before you get to bite that thermometer and the mercury will blow…"

"Then what are you gonna do? I know for sure that you're gonna be worried and you'll quickly take me to the hospital…" he gushed.

"Shut up, Bolton boy…"

Gabi suddenly had a flashback.

_Flashback_

"_Oh your on, Bolton boy!" Gabi said as she glares at Troy._

"_Let's do it now!" Troy said exclaiming._

_End of Flashback_

"What?" Troy said as he noticed Gabi thinking of something deep.

"Shut up…" Gabi said as she closed his mouth.

After a while, Troy fell asleep and Gabi was stroking his golden rodish hair. Suddenly someone came in.

**I like this chapter… Anyway… Are they slowly falling for each other? Whose the person that came in?**


	7. Chapter 7: You're my one and only Gabi

Chapter 7:

_**Chapter 7: You're my one and only Gabi**_

Gabi turned around and saw Chad.

"Gabi… Hi…" Chad said suprisingly.

"Oh… Hi… I'll just…" Gabi said as she stood up and started heading for the door.

"No! It's okay… I'm just here to get my books… And… uhh… I'm off…"

"Uhh… okay… If you say so…" she said as she sat back down on the bed.

Chad grabbed his books and quickly dashed off. Troy suddenly woke up from the loud bang of the door Chad made as he ran out.

"huh? What was that awful noise that woke me up…" Troy said with a sleepy tone as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh… that was Chad who just slammed the door…" Gabi said as she faced Troy.

"Gabi!" Troy said suprisingly as if Gabi wasn't there earlier.

"Hi!" she waved.

"I-I thought I was dreaming that you were here… but then realizing it was true…"

"Uhh! I was here for over an hour and you'll tell me that I'm just a dream! You're dispicable, Troy!"

"Hey! Wait!" he said as he stood up and quickly grabbed her hand. "I was joking…"

Gabi suddenly giggled and then started to laugh.

"What's wrong?" Troy said as he raised his right eyebrow.

"PSYCH!" Gabi said through her laughter.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT?" he said as widened his eyes.

"YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE! YOU WERE SO SERIOUS!" she said as she laughed very hard.

"haha… laugh all you want, Gabi… I will avenged you!" he said as he playfully plays along.

Gabi kept on laughing until she had landed on the bed, she suddenly stopped and giggled once more, then she quietly stopped… and smiled. Troy motioned on top of her.

"I think our Saturday night-out, I mean hang-out, will be cancelled…" he said as he sighed and sat back down.

"At least it's something reasonable…" Gabi giggled.

An awkward silence occurred. Then Gabi opened a conversation.

"Troy… I'm just curios… What happened to you for the past years I've gone?" Gabi broke open.

"Okay… umm… Where should I start?" Troy started to think.

"What about 5th grade?"

"okay… so, umm… 5th grade…" starts to recall. "I… tried out for basketball team and eventually I got to be the captain with a capital 'C'… same thing happened in 6th grade… After… graduation, I helped rebuild the school… well, I didn't really help… I just painted for a while and I'm off… My 1st year of high school was a total disaster…"

"why?" she interrupted.

"because there was this one girl in my class that really looked like a tomboy… boyish… so I, I mean we, made friends with her, as if she was like you... at the past years, of course… but I discovered her secret…"

"what's her secret?" she cut in.

"she was really a girl acting like a tomboy… trying to act like you!... because she liked me… she said she wanted to get close to me…"

"Girls are totally dead when they see you… when they just look at you from top to bottom, they'll fall inlove…"

"I know that… back to the story… so, in my sophomore year, I was scared of having another tomboy friend because of what happened… because I can never replace my only friend that I could ever trust… you're my one and only Gabi… No one can ever take your place in my life… And If I had to pick a girl for me, I want you to check them…"

"Troy… I'm not Gabi 'wildcat' Montez… I'm just Gabi, Gabriella Montez…"

"Yeah, I know that… but you! You… already have the instincts of a girl… so you know wether they are perfect, good or whatever… you know better…"

"Thanks…" she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"And in this Junior year… You're gonna color it with your unforgettable memories that you gave me… This will be another great chapter on my life's journey…"

"Nice speech…" she smiled and remembered something.

_Gabi's POV_

_Speaking of speech… Why didn't he mention his 6__th__ grade graduation speech? There must be a secret behind that message…_

_End of Gabi's POV_

**Is Troy giving her a sign that he likes her? Why didn't Troy tell Gabi about his 6****th**** grade graduation speech?**


End file.
